


Rough Boy

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, Hogwarts, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Abraxas est rongé par le poison de l'amertume. Il le sait au fond, Tom ne l'aimera jamais. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Et de faire tout ce qu'il lui demande, sans réfléchir."Ce sera notre petit secret"
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au concours d'Hazalhia sur HPF : "Les Associations Improbables". 2ème place ex-aequo.  
> Merci hazalhia pour ce chouette concours :)
> 
> Voici ma maigre participation avec le "couple" improbable Abraxas Malefoy x Tom Jedusor (et dans la veine sérieuse, pour le coup) *.* n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres textes (y'a vraiment des couples improbables xD) (ce qui me fait penser que je dois lire celui de Taka, par exemple...)
> 
> Le titre est inspiré de la musique de ZZ TOP : Rough Boy (que je vous encourage à écouter) 
> 
> What in the world's come all over me?  
> I ain't got a chance of one in three  
> Ain't got no rap, ain't got no line  
> But if you'll give me just a minute I'll be feelin' fine
> 
> I am the one who can fade the heat  
> The one they all say just can't be beat  
> I'll shoot it to you straight and look you in the eye  
> So gimme just a minute and I'll tell you why  
> I'm a rough boy, I'm a rough boy
> 
> I don't care how you look at me  
> Because I'm the one and you will see  
> We can make it work, we can make it by  
> So give me one more minute and I'll tell you why  
> I'm a rough boy, I'm a rough boy
> 
> Paroliers : Billy Gibbons / Dusty Hill / Frank Beard
> 
> Paroles de Rough Boy © BMG Rights Management 
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> P.S : c'est la première fois que je poste sur A03, veuillez m'excuser si j'ai fait une bourde. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Chapitre 1

Une averse démentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard et ses environs, gorgeant la pelouse d'eau. Des rafales de vent faisaient ployer des arbres centenaires, s'écrasant contre leurs troncs dans un vacarme assourdissant. Malgré les intempéries, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était rassemblée sur le terrain d'entraînement afin de s'exercer pour le prochain match de la saison. Le capitaine, Avery, s'égosillait à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour motiver ses coéquipiers. Mais c'était peine perdue : tous arboraient une expression déconfite et rêvaient de rejoindre la chaleur réconfortante de leur salle commune. Tous, sauf un. Qui, lui, pensait à tout autre chose. Ou plutôt, à quelqu'un...

\- MALEFOY ! 

Abraxas releva la tête, exaspéré. Il poussa un soupir de frustration en avisant le froncement de sourcils d'Avery, qui volait dans sa direction à la vitesse d'un dragon enragé, une batte à la main. S'il se fiait à son expression furibonde, il s'apprêtait à essuyer un déluge de réprimandes.

\- Par les glandes de Merlin, Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, tu es censé chercher le Vif d'Or ! Ne reste pas bêtement planté là au beau milieu du terrain !

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Avery, grommela le jeune homme en manquant de se noyer sous la pluie diluvienne à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il m'est impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Comment veux-tu que j'attrape un Vif d'Or si je ne vois même pas le bout de mon nez ? 

Le regard glacial que lui lança Avery n'eut aucun impact sur lui.

\- Tu comptes servir cette excuse à Slughorn lorsque Serdaigle aura remporté la Coupe ? lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Les Serdaigle manquent cruellement de tactique. Ils ne gagneront jamais quoi que ce soit.

\- En attendant, tu as perdu contre Aloysius Weasley au dernier match, Malefoy, donc je te conseille d'arrêter de faire le malin si tu ne veux pas renoncer à ta place d'Attrapeur ... 

Abraxas émit un reniflement dédaigneux mais ne répliqua rien : Avery avait toujours sa batte à la main et il savait qu'il lui serait aisé de confondre sa tête avec un cognard. Or il ne tenait pas à finir à Ste Mangouste après une querelle avec son capitaine.

\- Cesse de rêvasser et concentre-toi sur le jeu, lui ordonna sèchement Avery.

Rowle - le deuxième batteur de l'équipe - interpella Avery, dispensant Abraxas de réponse. Celui-ci retourna à ses déplacements circulaires dans le ciel anthracite, pestant contre Avery et les gouttes d'eau gelées qui s'infiltraient dans ses vêtements nonobstant les sortilèges d'imperméabilité qu'il avait appliqué dessus avant de s'envoler.

La pluie avait au moins ceci de bien qu'elle empêchait ses coéquipiers de l'apostropher trop souvent, ce qui lui permettait de s'enferrer dans ses pensées sans être dérangé. Ces derniers temps, Abraxas était souvent plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, ce qui lui valait des remarques désagréables de la part de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Par exemple, Slughorn lui avait déclaré que s'il ne prêtait pas un peu plus d'attention à son chaudron en cours de Potions, il serait obligé de lui coller un « Troll », et Amara Rosier l'avait repris au petit-déjeuner après qu'il ait planté son couteau dans le bois de leur table plutôt que dans le pot de marmelade. Ces détails finissaient par rendre ses amis suspicieux et certains insistaient pour qu'il leur révèle l'objet de son trouble. Mais jamais Abraxas n'avait exaucé leur souhait, préférant s'enliser dans sa mauvaise humeur.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas raconter aux autres qu'il était obnubilé par Tom Jedusor. C'était ridicule.

\- MALEFOY ! 

Quoi encore ? songea le jeune homme, irrité.

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir sous la forme d'une giboulée de jurons en tous genres : le Vif d'or tournoyait littéralement à deux centimètres de son balai depuis plusieurs secondes mais Abraxas, trop concentré sur ses méditations, ne l'avait pas repéré au plus grand déplaisir de son Capitaine. Pour mettre fin à l'entraînement qui n'avait que trop duré, le blond s'en empara après avoir effectué une roulade du paresseux. Sur sa droite, Avery tremblait, mais le jeune homme n'aurait su dire si c'était de rage ou de froid. Toujours était-il qu'un cognard malencontreusement expédié par Rowle l'avait obligé à lâcher sa batte, qui gisait donc sur le sol boueux à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Abraxas en déduisit qu'il s'en sortirait indemne pour cette fois.

\- Tout le monde aux vestiaires, exigea Avery non sans lui décocher une œillade meurtrière.

Sa directive donna lieu à toutes sortes de grognements ravis et de soupirs soulagés.

Abraxas suivit ses coéquipiers à l'intérieur, se débarrassa de ses habits détrempés et s'enferma dans une cabine de douche. Les vestiaires furent bientôt envahis par la vapeur qui émanait des jets d'eau brûlants. D'un bout à l'autre des cabines, des cris et des exhortations invitaient tel ou tel joueur à prêter son savon à un autre ou à cesser de chanter des chansons friponnes. Abraxas, quant à lui, restait silencieux, adossé contre le mur carrelé qui servait de cloison à sa propre cabine. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre la paroi humide en espérant que les autres oublieraient sa présence et l'abandonneraient à l'air moite de la pièce. Ici au moins, il pouvait se vider l'esprit pour un temps. L'atmosphère étouffante l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Malheureusement, sa plénitude ne dura pas. Abraxas fut obligé de sortir pour regagner les bancs qu'il partageait avec ses condisciples et se vêtir afin d'affronter le mauvais temps. Le chemin jusqu'au château promettait d'être pénible. A côté de lui, Azrael Rowle enfilait son pantalon d'uniforme sans chercher à masquer la moindre parcelle de son corps à ses voisins. Abraxas laissa dériver son regard sur le torse sculpté du jeune homme, pensif. Il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Une sorte de satisfaction étrange l'envahit en constatant qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien face aux pectoraux de Rowle. Rien du tout. Rasséréné, il décida de se joindre aux élucubrations de ses coéquipiers. Après tout, peut-être s'était-il trompé, tout à l'heure dans le dortoir, lorsqu'il avait trouvé le dos dénudé de Jedusor vaguement attirant ?

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait que Tom qui lui faisait de l'effet, murmura une petite voix acide dans sa tête. Abraxas chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit.

\- Ça va Malefoy ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Oui, oui.

Rowle plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas. Abraxas préféra répondre à une plaisanterie de Flint avec ses sarcasmes coutumiers tandis qu'Avery menaçait Selwyn de lui faire avaler le souafle la prochaine fois qu'il le laisserait passer à travers l'anneau central des buts. Finalement, la joyeuse troupe se prépara à partir. Au moment où Abraxas levait sa baguette magique pour hydrofuger sa tenue, Avery lui lança un « Expelliarmus » qui la fit sauter de ses mains.

\- A quoi tu joues, Avery ? fit Abraxas, irascible.

\- Tu es puni pour ton comportement, Malefoy, décréta le capitaine de l'équipe. Tu vas ranger l'équipement sous la pluie pendant qu'on rentrera à Poudlard. Voici la clef, n'oublie pas de fermer les locaux à double-tour.

\- Espèce de...

Mais Abraxas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà ses coéquipiers claquaient la porte derrière eux dans un concert de ricanements. Abraxas se promit de rendre son coup bas à Avery dès que possible. En attendant, il plongea seul sous les trombes d'eau, maussade, et veilla à ranger le matériel de Quidditch dans le placard destiné à cet effet avant de regagner Poudlard en tempêtant intérieurement contre son idiot de capitaine. Si son père entendait parler de ça...

Il pénétra dans le hall en titubant, ses cheveux blonds collés à sa nuque, et prit le chemin des cachots tandis que sa cape laissait des traînées d'eau boueuses derrière lui. Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait inondé Poudlard en cours de route.

\- VOUS ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

Abraxas ne put retenir un sifflement rageur et se tourna vers le concierge de l'école, Apollon Picott, qui s'avançait vers lui de sa démarche vacillante, l'air mécontent. Ses narines étaient pincées sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Vous êtes répugnant. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer ça - il désigna d'un geste brusque les flaques ragoûtantes qui maculaient le sol - tout de suite.

\- C'est votre travail, à ce que je sache, répliqua vertement le jeune homme.

\- Désirez-vous une retenue, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Non, je veux simplement rentrer dans mon dortoir.

\- Eh bien vous ne le ferez pas avant de m'avoir décrassé ce carnage !

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir d'un balai, comme tout le monde !

Abraxas inspira profondément pour se retenir d'étrangler le concierge avant de le considérer avec mépris.

\- Les balais sont faits pour les Moldus. Nous, les sorciers - les vrais sorciers, s'entend - utilisons un balai uniquement pour voler.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy, éructa Picott, furieux. Vous aurez trois heures de retenue demain soir, et soyez assuré que votre directeur de maison sera mis au courant de votre conduite !

Abraxas haussa les épaules et s'en alla à grands pas en direction des cachots pendant que le concierge pestait contre cette jeunesse dévergondée qui hantait les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Parvenu devant le mur qui séparait les couloirs des quartiers de Serpentard, Abraxas marmonna le mot de passe (« succès »), et pénétra dans sa salle commune où il fut accueilli par des rires et des clins d'œil moqueurs.

\- Alors, Malefoy, pas trop dégoûté que ton brushing n'ait pas résisté à la pluie ?

\- Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, Flint, je te pète la gueule.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si vulgaire, Malefoy, intervint Amara Rosier en s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Abraxas savait qu'il aurait dû le lui rendre, ce sourire. Amara Rosier était la plus belle fille de sa promotion avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et ses grands yeux bleus. En plus, elle était intelligente et ambitieuse et possédait un sang d'une pureté irréfutable. Seulement, Abraxas venait de remarquer une silhouette solitaire assise dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée et il ne parvenait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose. Tom Jedusor, un lourd volume posé sur les cuisses, l'observait d'un air ennuyé, attendant visiblement sa réaction. Abraxas eut l'impression qu'il était un ballon dans lequel on aurait planté une aiguille : il se dégonfla en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ».

\- Je ne suis pas... vulgaire, répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

Amara posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule tandis que leurs condisciples retournaient à leurs occupations avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as l'air frigorifié, tu as besoin de...

\- Je vais monter au dortoir, la coupa Abraxas.

Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers sa chambre, la gorge sèche, sentant le regard de Jedusor brûler sa nuque. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, son pull, sa cravate et s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec sa chemise et son pantalon lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd derrière lui. Tom Jedusor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, impassible. Abraxas sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine et s'obligea à respirer calmement. Un Malefoy ne devait jamais laisser percevoir son trouble. Il se laissa tomber sur son baldaquin, attendant que le Préfet ne prenne la parole de sa voix suave. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'extirper une baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon. Abraxas la reconnut immédiatement : il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- Avery me l'a donnée en revenant, souffla Jedusor, ayant apparemment remarqué la mine surprise du blond.

Il la pointa sur son torse, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Abraxas se demanda vaguement si Jedusor comptait s'en servir à son encontre mais celui-ci la dirigea ensuite vers la porte du dortoir qu'il ferma avant de combler la distance qui les séparait.

Abraxas étant assis, Jedusor le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. D'habitude, Abraxas haïssait le fait de se retrouver en position d'infériorité mais il réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en avait cure.

\- Merci, dit-il en tendant la main pour récupérer sa baguette magique.

Jedusor émit un petit rire mais ne daigna pas la lui redonner. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent le visage séraphique du blond, insondables.

\- Tu voulais te changer, je suppose ?

\- Oui, marmonna Abraxas.

Jedusor pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine lorsqu'il lui lança un sortilège qui sécha ses vêtements. Abraxas le remercia d'un hochement de menton, craignant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, un croassement rauque digne d'un crapaud ne s'en échapperait. Le Préfet sourit, comme égayé par une pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur son baldaquin, son coude frôlant celui d'Abraxas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre Avery de mauvaise humeur. Il va être infernal toute la soirée.

\- Il est déjà infernal en temps normal, persifla Abraxas.

Jedusor inclina la tête, amusé.

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais distrait aujourd'hui... comment espères-tu remporter la victoire face aux Serdaigle si tu ne fais pas des efforts ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch ? répliqua froidement Abraxas.

\- Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui peut rapporter des points à notre maison ou à lui en faire perdre.

Touché, pensa Abraxas.

Les doigts arachnéens du Préfet glissèrent sur le manche de sa baguette qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendue.

\- Elle m'obéit bien.

Abraxas se demanda bêtement de qui il parlait avant que le Préfet ne lui place sa baguette sous le nez :

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- De ?

\- Pour qu'elle me soit aussi soumise ?

\- Mais tu le sais bien, Jedusor, répliqua Abraxas d'un ton narquois : c'est parce que je suis ton plus humble serviteur.

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Jedusor.

\- Prouve-le.

\- Pardon ?

\- Prouve-le, répéta Jedusor dans un murmure.

Puis il lui remit sa baguette et laissa sa main retomber sur les cuisses de son camarade. Abraxas se pétrifia sur place.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Gagne ce match de Quidditch après-demain.


	2. 2.

Chapitre 2 

Ce furent les vivats des élèves massés en haut des tribunes qui accueillirent les équipes de Serdaigle et de Serpentard sur le terrain, ce matin-là. Abraxas, vêtu de sa robe émeraude, leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur présageant des conditions de jeu optimales. Ce détail n'échappa pas au regard averti d'Avery, qui en fit la remarque à ses coéquipiers.

\- Nous allons laminer Serdaigle, leur dit-il d'un ton léger en progressant sur la pelouse.

\- On sait, marmonna Flint dans sa barbe, tu nous l'as déjà répété trente-quatre fois ce matin.

\- Trente-cinq, le corrigea obligeamment Selwyn.

\- Dans ce cas, ne me donnez pas tord.

Les joueurs de Serpentard cachèrent leur anxiété croissante sous un masque railleur et se rassemblèrent autour de l'arbitre, le professeur Straightforward. Pendant qu'il insistait pour qu'Avery et Corner se serrent la main en bonne et due forme, Abraxas chercha Jedusor dans les gradins. Il le trouva au sommet de ceux-ci, en compagnie d'Amara Rosier qui lui adressa un signe de tête enjoué. Abraxas esquissa un sourire se voulant arrogant. Une expression narquoise anima le visage de Jedusor. Ses yeux noirs rappelaient à Abraxas la scène qui s'était déroulée dans leur dortoir.

Je vais gagner, songea Abraxas, déterminé. Mieux : je dois gagner.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et le stade fut parcouru d'un frisson silencieux puis Abraxas enfourcha son balai, ses coéquipiers en faisant de même. Bientôt, le terrain se trouva nuancé de vert, d'argent, de bleu et de bronze et le commentateur du match, Nick Jordan, commença à hurler dans son mégaphone. Abraxas s'éleva plus haut encore dans le ciel et croisa Avery qui lui jura de l'étouffer avec son oreiller si jamais il se montrait distrait aujourd'hui. Pour toute réponse, Abraxas dégaina son majeur et fila en piquet vers le sol, exécutant une superbe feinte de Wronski. Il remonta en chandelle après avoir frôlé les brins d'herbe sous les acclamations du public et mima une révérence dans la direction de Rosier et de Jedusor. Si la jeune fille applaudit son exploit, le Préfet resta de marbre.

Une heure plus tard, Abraxas décrivait toujours des cercles et suivait le déroulement du match, n'ayant pas encore repéré le Vif d'Or. A quelques mètres de lui, l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle en faisait de même, sa robe bleue fouettant ses mollets. Serdaigle menait soixante à quarante, pour le moment, mais Abraxas commençait à s'ennuyer. Si seulement le Vif d'Or voulait bien se montrer...

Son vœu fut exaucé dix minutes plus tard : la balle dorée voletait paresseusement dans la diagonale de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, portée par la brise matinale de ce mois d'octobre. Abraxas pinça les lèvres et donna une impulsion à son balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Plus que quelques mètres... L'Attrapeur de Serdaigle avait repris ses esprits et entamait à son tour la poursuite du Vif d'Or... Il se rapprochait dangereusement. Il allait mettre sa main dessus. Non. Abraxas ne le laisserait pas gagner.

\- Eh Boot ! Il paraît que ta fiancée t'a quitté pour un autre ?

Abraham Boot ne répondit rien mais une tension s'installa dans sa nuque et ses épaules. Le Vif d'Or, pourtant, était toujours aussi près. Il n'avait qu'à tendre les doigts...

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de ton sang de bourbe infâme.

\- La ferme, Malefoy, sinon je...

Mais Abraxas ne sut jamais ce que lui ferait Boot s'il ne la fermait pas : Rowle venait d'expédier un Cognard qui le heurta de plein fouet dans le dos, l'obligeant à se pencher sur le manche de son balai pour ne pas chuter. Le blond profita de cette distraction momentanée pour s'emparer du Vif d'Or sous les ovations des Serpentard pendant que les Serdaigle huaient le coup perfide du batteur. Rowle se fendit néanmoins d'un sourire victorieux, insensible aux remontrances du professeur Straigtforward.

Serpentard avait gagné.

*.*.*

Abraxas pénétra dans la bibliothèque, fébrile. On lui avait dit que Tom Jedusor s'était réfugié parmi les livres sitôt le match terminé. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de son camarade : il était le premier de sa promotion depuis leurs débuts. Abraxas trouva le brun penché sur un grimoire à l'aspect rébarbatif et s'installa le plus silencieusement possible en face de lui : Jedusor n'appréciait pas que l'on trouble sa tranquillité. Il tint dix minutes en tout et pour tout face au mutisme du Préfet et, n'en pouvant plus, martela la surface de la table de petits coups secs trahissant son impatience. Jedusor releva la tête vers lui, ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Abraxas d'un ton amer.

\- J'étudie. Il me semble que tu devrais en faire de même si tu ne veux pas rater tes BUSE.

\- Et il me semble à moi que « mythes et légendes de Serpentard » ne contient absolument pas notre programme de l'année.

Jedusor aurait pu s'énerver. Un pli barrait son front, dévoilant sa contrariété. Cependant, il referma délicatement son livre et se pencha vers son camarade, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- J'ai gagné le match, siffla Abraxas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si furieux. Peut-être parce que c'était Rosier et non son camarade qui était venue le trouver à la sortie des vestiaires. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le sentir à ses côtés. Jedusor ne voulait-il donc pas rayer le sourire méprisant qui ourlait ses lèvres ? Lui accorder un sourire authentique, sincère ?

\- Je sais.

\- Alors c'est tout ? reprit le blond, acerbe.

Jedusor arqua un sourcil amusé.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu, Malefoy ?

\- Je...

Il ne savait pas. En fait, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Abraxas, quand il y repensait, ne réfléchissait guère lorsque Tom était dans les parages. Non. Il guettait simplement un hochement de tête approbateur, un regard, une parole. Il attendait un geste. Un geste qui ne venait pas. Mais comme un Malefoy n'était pas du genre à renoncer, Abraxas décida qu'il initierait lui-même ce fameux geste.

La main de Tom était posée à plat contre le bois, ses doigts effilés ouverts comme une invitation à le suivre. Abraxas inhala difficilement et approcha sa propre main de celle du Préfet. Tom ne bougea pas d'un iota lorsque les doigts minces et pâles du jeune homme cognèrent contre les siens avant de les entremêler ensemble, dans un mouvement aussi violent que maladroit. En face de lui, Tom esquissait désormais un rictus sarcastique, son torse penché vers Abraxas. Des mèches brunes caressaient sa mâchoire, indolentes.

\- Tu es satisfait, maintenant ? lui demanda Tom en désignant d'un regard hautain leurs mains jointes sur la table.

\- Non.

Tom ricana et écrasa ses phalanges de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Abraxas redressa la tête pour planter son regard pâle dans celui du Préfet. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il souriait. Tom broyait à présent sa main et lui en retirait un plaisir sauvage, indescriptible. Abraxas ne voulait pas de douceur. Abraxas voulait Tom, et Tom était plein de rancœur.

\- La bibliothèque ferme dans dix minutes ! annonça une voix sèche derrière eux.

Et presque aussi brutalement que leur étrange étreinte avait commencé, elle prit fin. Tom se leva, repoussa la main de son camarade, rangea ses livres dans son sac et se hâta vers la sortie.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui cria Abraxas en le rattrapant dans le couloir désert.

Ils marchaient vite, trop vite tandis que la nuit tombait derrière les fenêtres.

\- Je vais faire ma ronde. Tu ferais bien de rentrer et ne pas traîner en chemin si tu ne veux pas que je te retire des points pour vagabondage dans les couloirs.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça.

Tom s'immobilisa, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son dos, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, et plaqua le blond contre un mur.

\- N'en sois pas si certain, Malefoy.

Puis il tira sa baguette magique et Abraxas tomba sur le sol, hoquetant de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame venait de s'enfoncer dans son crâne.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

Et il s'en alla, superbe dans l'obscurité naissante tandis qu'Abraxas rampait sur le sol, indigné.


	3. 3

Chapitre 3

Abraxas était étendu de tout son long sur son lit, nauséeux. Son entrée dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard n'était pas passée inaperçue, tout à l'heure. On lui avait proposé à boire pour fêter la victoire, il avait refusé. Ni la saveur âpre de l'alcool ni les attentions d'Amara Rosier ni même les compliments un brin forcés d'Avery n'avaient pu lui décocher un sourire. Alors il était monté se coucher pendant que ses condisciples s'amusaient malgré le couvre-feu imposé par Dippet. Slughorn fermait les yeux de toute façon. Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux comme directeur de maison.

Quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer ses camarades, Abraxas fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit les rires gras de Selwyn s'évanouir derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin et Tom le sermonner sèchement sur sa mauvaise conduite. Selwyn avait certainement vomi sur le tapis ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude après avoir dévalisé le stock de Whisky Pur Feu. Puis les commentaires disgracieux de ses camarades se transformèrent en respirations lourdes, si lourdes qu'Abraxas se sentit assommé. Si sa tête ne lui faisait pas aussi mal, il aurait volontiers fermé les yeux à son tour. En attendant que ses vertiges et sa morosité ne disparaissent, il fixait le ciel-de-lit avec hargne et pointait sa baguette magique sur les étoiles cousues en fil argenté qui luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Il les brûlait une à une, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Tom, des yeux de Tom, des lèvres de Tom, des...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Abraxas sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu qu'on avait tiré les rideaux de son lit.

\- Je dors profondément. Ça ne se voit pas, Jedusor ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

En réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Tom fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, impatient. Abraxas se redressa sur ses oreillers tandis que le Préfet montait sur son matelas et refermait les rideaux. Il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur les tentures, lançant un sort pour insonoriser les lieux. Abraxas se demanda vaguement s'il aurait le cran de pousser Jedusor par terre. La réponse tenait en trois lettres et commençait par « n ». Cela acheva de l'irriter.

\- Ta ronde s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malefoy.

\- Alors je suis supposé te laisser me frapper et te contempler avec un sourire béat à ton retour ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas touché, Malefoy. Ce simple maléfice était destiné à te remettre les idées en place. Par ailleurs, tu fais ça très bien tout seul... me contempler. 

Abraxas s'empourpra. Il espérait que l'obscurité ambiante empêcherait Jedusor de discerner son trouble mais le sourire sardonique qu'il lui dispensa le détrompa.

\- Je ne te contemple pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah non ?

\- Et tu m'as fait mal.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne t'excuseras pas ?

\- Voudrais-tu que je me justifie ?

Abraxas se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécis. S'il demandait à Jedusor de s'excuser, il finirait dans un cimetière, il en était certain. Mais il lui avait posé la question et il était si tentant d'y répondre...

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui quoi ? répéta durement Jedusor.

\- Oui je voudrais que tu...

Jedusor ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il enfonça sa baguette magique dans son ventre, lui extorquant un gémissement de souffrance. Quand Abraxas fut en mesure d'ouvrir ses yeux sans avoir l'impression que le monde valsait à ses pieds, il découvrit le Préfet penché sur son visage, l'air furieux. Ses yeux luisaient comme deux billes noires.

\- Demande-moi autre chose, exigea-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Abraxas avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il désigna néanmoins les mains de Jedusor et celui-ci les regarda, circonspect, avant de renifler avec dédain. Abraxas emprisonna les doigts délicats du Préfet comme il l'avait fait à la bibliothèque et Jedusor lui rendit sa pression avec colère, griffant ses paumes, arrachant des lambeaux de peau au blond, enfonçant ses ongles dans son épiderme délicat. Mais Abraxas ne broncha pas. La chaleur de son corps rendait ses mains moites et glissantes. Il pensa que Jedusor allait se servir de cette position pour fuir mais le Préfet s'allongea simplement à côté de lui, continuant de lui massacrer ses phalanges en silence.

Ses pieds cherchèrent vainement ceux de Jedusor malgré la couverture et la distance que le brun mettait entre eux et lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, Jedusor se détacha de lui, rageur, ouvrit les rideaux et retourna dans son propre lit.

Abraxas contempla alors ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, apaisé.

Le lendemain, ses camarades lui demandèrent s'il s'était battu avec un Zouwu. Abraxas rétorqua qu'il avait seulement rencontré un chat particulièrement agressif sur le trajet du petit-déjeuner et Jedusor lui sourit d'un air narquois, posant un regard satisfait sur son œuvre. Il ne lui parla plus jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.


	4. 4

Chapitre 4

Jedusor était encore à la bibliothèque. Abraxas en avait assez de la distance et du mutisme qu'il lui imposait, alors il s'était résolu à aller le retrouver en se munissant d'une bonne excuse. Quand le Préfet constata sa présence, il émit un son à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la moquerie et délaissa sa lecture de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » pour le dévisager.

\- Malefoy, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, répliqua le jeune homme. Cette année, nous passons les BUSE. Par conséquent, je dois réviser.

\- Bien. J'en déduis que la prochaine fois que Dumbledore t'interrogera en classe, tu ne te contenteras pas de copier sur Avery.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Ne me mens pas, le coupa froidement Jedusor.

Abraxas se renfrogna.

\- Dumbledore récompense toujours une bonne réponse d'une dizaine de points, déclara Jedusor d'une voix suave.

Abraxas comprit le sous-entendu et sortit aussitôt ses manuels scolaires, ses plumes et ses parchemins pour s'atteler à ses révisions. Cependant, entre deux pages du Traité de Métamorphose Théorique et Commode, il surveillait les faits et gestes du Préfet qui dévorait une pile ahurissante de livres anciens portant des titres mystérieux. Abraxas fit mentalement la liste des sujets consultés par son camarade avant d'en déduire qu'il cherchait quelque chose ayant un rapport avec Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Mon père a des livres sur le fondateur de notre maison, si ça t'intéresse.

Une lueur intriguée s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de Jedusor.

\- Quel genre de livres ?

\- Des livres qui ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, répondit tranquillement Abraxas en jetant un regard en coin à Boot qui travaillait non loin de là. Comme celles de ce Sang-de-Bourbe minable.

Jedusor inclina la tête, ses longs doigts soutenant son menton.

\- Malefoy... tu es plein de ressources.

Abraxas sourit et tourna la page de son manuel sans même y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Il protesta à peine lorsque le Préfet le lui ôta des mains et se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil en le feuilletant. Abraxas le regarda faire, confus.

\- Quelle est la formule permettant de faire disparaître un objet ?

\- Evanesco.

\- Qui vient du latin...

\- Evanescere.

Abraxas laissa son pied cogner contre celui de Jedusor sous la table. Le Préfet lui jeta un regard noir avant d'écraser ses orteils, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur les sorts et contre sorts utilisés en Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se percutant sous la table dans un cyclone de pieds et de jambes. Parfois, Abraxas donnait à ses mouvements des allures de caresse mais le Préfet lui démolissait alors les chevilles avec plus de vigueur que de nécessaire, établissant une frontière entre leurs corps. Jedusor lui arrachait fréquemment une exclamation de douleur bien vite balayée par un rire, un rire qu'Abraxas laissait enfler dans sa poitrine avant de libérer sous le regard dégoûté du Préfet. Mais il n'avait que faire des grimaces de Jedusor. Parce que Tom n'était qu'à lui lorsque cela se produisait. Et que lui, Abraxas Malefoy, lui appartenait entièrement.

*.*.*

Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Tom était installé derrière son bureau et noircissait des pages entières d'un petit carnet noir à la reliure de cuir. Abraxas, quant à lui, s'amusait à tuer les mouches qu'il faisait apparaître pour s'entraîner en Métamorphose. Dehors, un soleil blafard s'effaçait derrière une épaisse couche de nuages charbonneux. Les températures devenaient glaciales dans le château. La neige ne tarderait pas à ensevelir le parc.

Abraxas se leva, las d'attendre un signe de la part de Jedusor. Il se posta dans son dos, ignorant la tension qui irradiait du Préfet, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Tom referma brutalement son carnet et tourna la tête vers lui, imperturbable.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un journal intime.

C'était faux. Abraxas l'avait épié chaque fois que son camarade le sortait de sa malle pour s'y plonger. Visiblement, il n'était pas dupe de son mensonge mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de repousser légèrement le blond du dossier de sa chaise.

\- Remercie ton père lorsque tu le verras à Noël, Malefoy.

\- Ses livres t'ont aidé à trouver ce que tu voulais ?

Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il paraissait... heureux. Une expression qu'Abraxas ne lui connaissait guère. Il profita de ce moment pour glisser sa main droite sur celle, tâchée d'encre, du Préfet. Celui-ci resta immobile tandis que le pouce d'Abraxas effleurait sa peau, y dessinant des cercles. Puis le Préfet finit par perdre patience, dégaina sa baguette magique et l'expulsa à terre.

Le souffle court et le crâne douloureux, Abraxas resta étendu sur le sol pendant que l'ombre de son camarade se dressait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu fais la poussière, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton placide.

Abraxas ferma les yeux, mi-apeuré, mi-désabusé par la réaction de Tom.

\- Tu vas me mettre une retenue ? répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

\- C'est une idée, souffla Tom à ses oreilles. Tu es de plus en plus téméraire, ces derniers temps.

\- Tu veux me « réparer » ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu cesses de me toucher sans ma permission.

Il lui lança un maléfice cuisant. Abraxas se contorsionna sur le sol en couinant. Une main froide l'invita à cesser ses mouvements, venant appuyer précisément à l'endroit où sa peau aussi rougeoyante qu'une braise devenait boursouflée.

\- Arrête de geindre, Malefoy.

Le souffle de Tom s'écrasa contre sa tempe.

\- J'ai oublié mon manuel de potions dans le bureau de Slughorn après notre repas et ma ronde commence dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je peux aller te le chercher si tu le souhaites.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour scruter le rictus railleur qui déformait les lèvres de son condisciple. Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons celles de Tom mais celui-ci rit, de son rire glacial et mielleux, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'auras rien tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré mes affaires.

*.*.*

Abraxas quitta son directeur de maison un peu plus tard, le manuel de Jedusor sous le bras. Il marchait d'un pas alerte dans les couloirs, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas le corps inerte qui lui barrait l'accès aux cachots jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche dessus. Abraham Boot paraissait plus mort que vif, étalé ainsi sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Les lunettes miroitantes qu'il portait d'ordinaire gisaient à côté de lui, fendillées d'un bout à l'autre.

Abraxas resta un long moment à le regarder, stupéfié, puis lui jeta un Enervatum.

\- Boot, murmura-t-il avec morgue. Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, réveille-toi ! Boot !

\- Il n'est pas mort, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière lui.

Tom affichait une expression angoissée. Il était accompagné du Directeur de Poudlard en personne : Armando Dippet, ainsi que de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se tourna vers le Préfet, l'air grave.

\- Vous dites l'avoir retrouvé dans cette position, Monsieur Jedusor ?

\- Parfaitement. J'exécutais ma ronde lorsque j'ai trouvé Boot par terre. Je suis allé vous prévenir immédiatement.

\- Bien... nous allons transférer Monsieur Boot à l'infirmerie... Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Voulez-vous bien suivre votre Préfet ? Nous avons la situation en main, à présent.

Abraxas hocha la tête et suivit Tom jusque dans son dortoir. Il s'y enferma directement tandis que son camarade se chargeait de prévenir les autres élèves qu'on avait retrouvé Abraham Boot inanimé dans le château. Abraxas se glissa sous ses couvertures et ferma ses rideaux d'un geste sec. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, immobile entre ses draps froids, mais assez pour qu'il parvienne à deux conclusions :

De deux choses l'une : Abraham Boot était désormais hors d'état de jouer au Quidditch et il ne se sentait que vaguement troublé par sa soudaine paralysie. Après tout, il n'avait jamais apprécié le Serdaigle et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Son sang pourri constituait son défaut principal mais Abraxas était certain qu'il en possédait plein d'autres... finalement, cet incident n'avait rien de fâcheux.

\- Malefoy.

Abraxas roula sur lui-même, invitant Jedusor à monter sur son matelas. Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

\- As-tu ramené mon livre ?

\- Sur ta table de chevet.

\- Bien.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa robe puis s'assit à l'autre bout du baldaquin après l'avoir insonorisé. Abraxas fit la moue.

\- Tu m'avais dit que...

\- Je sais, le coupa Jedusor d'un ton âpre.

Ses doigts vinrent d'eux-mêmes trouver ceux d'Abraxas qui se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Quand il parvint enfin à s'endormir, ses mains étaient couvertes de zébrures rouges vif mais un sourire satisfait animait son visage.


	5. 5

Chapitre 5

Abraxas occupait l'un des confortables canapés de sa salle commune, les yeux rivés sur les flammes écarlates qui dansaient dans l'âtre. A côté de lui, Amara Rosier et Isabella Selwyn disputaient une partie de Dames Ensorcelées, Avery tergiversait à propos du dernier match de la saison qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle, Flint l'écoutait en somnolant et Azrael Rowle recopiait le devoir de Potions du jeune Malefoy, ne se privant pas de relever ses fautes d'orthographe.

D'ordinaire, Abraxas se serait senti insulté par les piques de son camarade. Ce soir-là, cependant, le jeune homme ne répliquait rien, se contentant de faire tourbillonner sa plume imbibée d'encre sur son devoir de Divination. Il dessinait sans les voir des arabesques tantôt voluptueuses tantôt furieuses, lacérait le grain épais du papier, maculant ainsi sa surface de tâches et de caricatures mouvantes. Ses gestes, quoique précis, trahissaient les émulations dont il était victime contre son grès et attiraient l'attention importune de ses camarades.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Malefoy ? s'enquit Amara d'une voix taquine. On dirait que tu viens de voir un mort.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas faux, répliqua tranquillement Isabella Selwyn en pointant du doigt le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard qui venait de surprendre un Première Année dans ses révisions, lui arrachant un cri d'épouvante.

Abraxas étouffa un rire moqueur tandis que Rowle se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour déchiffrer son devoir de Divination à peine lisible sous ses traits de plume rageurs.

\- « Donnez une interprétation de vos rêves de la semaine »... comme c'est excitant...

\- On ne t'a rien demandé, Azrael.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème avec ce travail ? l'interrogea Selwyn.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, marmonna Abraxas.

\- Ah non ? Montre-moi ce que tu as écrit.

Abraxas lui céda son parchemin raturé de mauvaise grâce. En réalité, le devoir de Divination ne le préoccupait guère ; il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. A commencer par ses récentes découvertes : cela faisait dorénavant trois mois qu'Abraham Boot avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans les couloirs du château. Cinq autres agressions s'en étaient ensuivies, toutes perpétrées à l'encontre de Nés-Moldus. Trois mois que le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, ainsi que le corps enseignant courraient après l'instigateur de ces attaques - pour plaisanter, Amara Rosier avait appelé l'assaillant énigmatique « le justicier de la pureté » - sans grand résultat. Trois mois qu'Abraxas avait mis à profit pour lire les livres qu'il avait prêtés à Jedusor avant les vacances de Noël. Et seulement quelques heures qu'il avait résolu les mystères qui flottaient autour du Préfet. Oui, Abraxas en mettrait sa baguette au feu, Jedusor était le grand coupable de ces affaires.

\- Je n'ai pas compris tes histoires de laitue, Abraxas... tu rêves de salade ?

De laitue ? Abraxas haussa les épaules. Il avait inventé la plupart de ses songes au fil de la plume, se laissant porter par son imagination. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas noter qu'il ne rêvait que de Tom, ces temps-ci ? Il n'avait pas besoin du professeur de Debonaugure pour connaître l'interprétation de ses méditations nocturnes : « Vous êtes monstrueusement amoureux d'un garçon, Monsieur Malefoy. Au fait, je crois bien que la lune en saturne indique qu'il s'agit d'un brun de grande taille au visage délicat qui persécute les Sang-de-Bourbe à l'aide d'un monstre caché dans un coin secret du château et qui porte le doux nom de Tom Jedusor... ». Merci mais non merci, Abraxas ne confierait pas ses rêves aux boules de cristal de son professeur.

\- ...de balais ?

\- Ce qui signifie certainement que Malefoy va nous honorer de sa tête lors de notre prochaine séance d'entraînement, intervint Avery d'un air goguenard.

\- Pardon ? répondit Abraxas, sans vraiment s'intéresser à la réponse de ses camarades.

Leurs conversations se transformèrent en un bruit de fond quasi-inaudible. Abraxas se tortilla sur son séant, scrutant l'entrée de leur Salle Commune avec impatience. Tom n'était toujours pas rentré de sa ronde et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il voulait savoir. Obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Mais il voulait aussi sentir ses mains sur les siennes, ses ongles érafler son épiderme, son regard brûler sa peau. Il voulait qu'il cesse de le tenir à l'écart... le mois de mai approchait et Abraxas ne lui avait toujours pas soutiré un sourire authentique ou la moindre caresse. Tom se glissait parfois dans son lit, toujours habillé, et le laissait emprisonner ses doigts dans un typhon de violence, de désir et d'amertume.

En échange de quoi Abraxas lui donnait tout, absolument tout, ce qu'il désirait.

« Remporte ce match, Malefoy. »

« Fais taire les Deuxième Année, Malefoy. »

« Etudie, Malefoy. »

« Tiens-toi bien, Malefoy. »

« Procure des points à notre Maison, Malefoy. »

« Concentre-toi en classe, Malefoy. »

Et ainsi de suite, dans un tourbillon qui avait l'odeur et le goût de la menace mais dont Abraxas s'enivrait chaque seconde un peu plus, serrant les lèvres pour retenir son fiel qui, bien malgré lui, continuait de pulser dans ses veines. Abraxas voulait Tom mais Tom le repoussait alors il s'empoisonnait l'esprit d'images irréelles, de soifs insatiables. L'espoir que son brillant camarade lui accorde enfin sa confiance faisait battre son cœur plus fort encore. Alors Abraxas continuait de s'intoxiquer, inlassablement.

\- ... ça voudrait dire que tu as besoin d'or si l'on en croit le manuel.

\- Les Malefoy seraient-ils à court d'argent ? Cela expliquerait sans doute l'apathie de Malefoy, se moqua Rowle.

\- Mon compte en banque est en excellente santé, merci de t'en inquiéter Azrael, rétorqua sèchement Abraxas.

\- Encore heureux, Malefoy : n'oublie pas que tu me dois deux Gallions pour la Bièrraubeurre que je t'ai payée à Pré-Au-Lard !

Abraxas renâcla avec suffisance et reprit son parchemin corrigé par Isabella Selwyn pour le fourrer dans son sac avec ses rouleaux de parchemin, ses volumes de DCFM et de Potions ainsi que ses plumes d'oie. Au moment-même où il souhaitait une bonne nuit à ses camarades, Tom Jedusor se fraya un chemin dans la Salle Commune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Abraxas sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa gorge s'assécher. Jedusor, quant à lui, restait imperturbable. Leur contact visuel prit fin lorsqu'un Troisième Année boutonneux s'approcha du Préfet pour lui poser une question avec une admiration sans bornes : Tom était très respecté et apprécié de ses pairs. Abraxas prit la fuite vers leur chambrée, espérant que son condisciple l'y suivrait.

Il venait de se libérer de sa cape lorsque Jedusor le rejoignit, le port altier et les yeux cernés de nuit. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux éteints. Il ferma la porte et Abraxas s'avança vers lui, essayant de paraître aussi fier qu'il l'était avec ses camarades.

\- On dirait bien qu'Amara avait raison.

\- A quel sujet, Malefoy ?

Abraxas sourit et combla le vide qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre jusqu'à harponner les mains du Préfet. Celui-ci ne se dégagea pas mais arqua un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Pas particulièrement sur le fait que tu sois un « justicier » mais plutôt que tu défendes notre cause. Car c'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Boot, Silver, Huggs, Materson et deux autres dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, énuméra tranquillement le blond. Tous des Sang-de-Bourbe réduits à un silence momentané.

La mâchoire de Tom se crispa et ses yeux se voilèrent d'un nuage menaçant.

\- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, Malefoy ?

Abraxas planta son regard pâle dans celui, dur et froid, du Préfet, et répondit :

\- Je suis en train d'insinuer que je sais parfaitement ce que tu fabriques. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, et je ne leur dirai pas.

Ses mains s'arrachèrent à celles de Tom pour venir frôler la peau douce de son visage. Abraxas leva la tête, leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je sais que tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, Jedusor, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il sourit lorsque la pointe d'une baguette s'enfonça dans son cou et secoua la tête.

\- Si tu me lances le sortilège d'Oubliettes maintenant, tu ne sauras jamais quel nom je t'ai choisi.

Les lèvres de Tom glissèrent contre les siennes, aussi froides que du marbre.

\- Alors tu as intérêt à me le révéler rapidement.

\- Oui, Maître.

Jedusor esquissa un sourire. Leurs visages étaient si près qu'Abraxas en sentit la courbe avant même de le voir. Puis Tom rangea sa baguette et se pencha à son oreille :

\- Ça me plaît, Malefoy. Dorénavant, tu ne me connaîtras que sous ce nom-là.

Abraxas courba l'échine et attrapa les mains du Préfet. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Tom le laissa les embrasser.

\- Ce sera notre petit secret.


	6. 6

Chapitre 6

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. »

Tom releva la tête de son journal intime et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son camarade de chambre. Abraxas soutint son regard, les mains crispées sur les draps de son lit. Puis il se leva, délaissant son matelas pour venir s'asseoir auprès de lui, rongé par l'envie de respirer son odeur jusqu'à s'en asphyxier. Le Préfet l'observa s'approcher d'un air irrité, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres minces. Cependant, il ne dit rien lorsqu'Abraxas s'installa en tailleur face à lui, si près que leurs respirations s'entrechoquèrent dans l'atmosphère.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes, répéta Abraxas dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore sait. »

Le rire de Tom résonna dans le dortoir, glacial. Abraxas cilla mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, il agrippa les mains du jeune homme avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et contre toute attente, Tom entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme si ce geste lui était naturel. Abraxas savait qu'il n'en était rien.

« S'il-te-plaît, Tom, murmura Abraxas. Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant. »

Tom le dévisagea avec une attention renouvelée et le cœur d'Abraxas s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il voulait Tom. Il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne auparavant. Il le voulait malgré le sang incrusté sous ses ongles. Il le voulait pour le sang incrusté sous ses ongles. Il voulait l'étincelle qui enflammait son être. Il voulait la sécheresse qui s'emparait de sa gorge quand ils se contemplaient. Il voulait ses mains sur lui. Il voulait sa douleur et sa haine. Il voulait Tom, tout entier, et pour toujours.

Mais si Dumbledore prouvait qu'il était responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, Tom disparaîtrait.

Or Abraxas ne voulait pas d'un ruban de fumée, d'un goût âcre sur la langue et de souvenirs nébuleux. Pour cette raison, Tom se devait d'arrêter.

« Donne-moi un nom, Abraxas. 

\- Tom, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Ce sera le dernier.

\- Tu le jures ? »

Les lèvres de Tom s'articulèrent contre sa clavicule. Abraxas frémit et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact singulier.

« Promis. »

*.*.*

Abraxas avait donné deux noms à Tom depuis qu'il avait découvert sa culpabilité dans les pétrifications mystérieuses qui persistaient à Poudlard. Il les lui avait murmurés au creux de l'oreille, dessinés sur son torse, emprisonnés contre ses lèvres.

Tom ne l'embrassait jamais mais il l'écoutait.

Ces deux noms avaient été retrouvés dans les couloirs, plus gris et plus durs que les pierres qui façonnaient le château. Abraxas les appelait ses « mérites » et Tom griffait ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Il le faisait rarement.

Ce jour-là, le nom de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren affleura aux lèvres d'Abraxas. Le ciel était sombre, orageux, et la moiteur de l'air l'empêchait de respirer. Il s'était rendu aux toilettes entre deux heures de cours et une brunette dotée d'une large paire de lunettes l'avait bousculé pour se réfugier dans les cabinets pour femmes. Les sarcasmes d'Olive Hornby la suivaient comme une traînée de poudre. « Mimi Geignarde est une idiote », criait-elle dans son sillage.

Abraxas lui avait donné raison.

Plus tard, Abraxas avait donné son nom.

A présent, Myrtle était morte, Hagrid venait d'être renvoyé et Tom était hors de portée de toute accusation.

Tout allait bien.

Abraxas ferma les yeux, seul dans son lit trop grand, trop vide.

Tom avait, disait-il, une dernière chose à faire avant de le rejoindre.

Abraxas l'attendrait. Abraxas l'attendrait toujours, jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'il l'aimait.


	7. 7

Chapitre 7

La demeure des Jedusor n'avait pas été compliquée à trouver.

Immobile et seul au centre d'un champ laissé en jachère, Abraxas attendait. Le soleil rougeoyait dans un firmament sanguinolent, carbonisant les vallons et les monts alentours de ses rayons puissants. La nature courbait l'échine sous la brise ardente qui caressait le monde. Le zéphyr brûlait les rideaux des maisons éparses dont le granit s'effritait sous le joug du temps. La peinture s'écaillait à cause de la chaleur et le bois des volets devenait rêche. L'été susurrait sa présence meurtrière aux oreilles de ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre.

Sur la place du village, des enfants vêtus de salopettes et de robes fleuries virevoltaient au grès des tambours qui ne battaient que dans leurs esprits. Au loin, les parents suaient à grosses gouttes. Les femmes étendaient et lavaient un linge rapiécé, leurs mains frottant le tissu, l'immergeant dans l'eau savonneuse, devenant rouges et grossières quand leurs gestes se transformaient en une balade coutumière. Des gouttes d'eau tiède éclaboussaient leurs visages tannés par le soleil, maculaient blouses et tabliers. Un vieillard patientait sur un banc, près d'un bosquet de chèvrefeuille dont les feuilles vertes avaient noirci. Le paysage était recouvert de braises et Abraxas pouvait en sentir la morsure sur la peau blanche de ses bras, sur son visage dénudé et sur ses lèvres fanées. Sa gorge même s'en irritait.

Indifférent à la chaleur, Tom Jedusor avait pénétré dans un Manoir silencieux vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Il avait ordonné à Abraxas de patienter à l'extérieur, le temps de régler une vieille histoire sans cœur.

Abraxas leva le menton vers le ciel. Il se sentait lourd et sale, moite de sueur. Un filet de transpiration dévalait sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ses pensées se faisaient plus pressantes.

Aujourd'hui, Abraxas avait seize ans.

Tom avait oublié.

Il l'avait ignoré tout du long sur le trajet pour venir à Little Hangleton. Il ne s'était tourné vers lui qu'au moment de pousser la poignée d'une maison qui portait son nom de famille. Un accord tacite. Une promesse tracée dans le venin de la vengeance. Abraxas ne s'était pas détourné. Abraxas ne se détournerait jamais.

A présent, Tom fendait les blés pour le rejoindre. Sa silhouette sombre contrastait avec la beauté inquiétante du paysage. Tom se dressait comme un mât dans l'avenir d'Abraxas et il n'avait qu'à avancer pour que leurs fronts humides ne se touchent. Il n'avait qu'à lever le menton pour que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent. Tout serait différent, alors.

Tom arriva à sa hauteur. Sa chemise collait à son torse. Ses chaussures écrasaient les tiges carbonisées qui osaient s'élever vers le ciel. Abraxas voulut parler mais les mots restèrent longtemps bloqués dans sa poitrine. Tom scrutait les environs d'un air détaché. Sa baguette magique dépassait de la poche de son manteau.

« Tu as mis beaucoup de temps, fit remarquer Abraxas avec mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai fait un léger détour. »

Abraxas voulut lui prendre les mains mais un objet dur et froid se heurta à ses paumes. Il déplia les doigts de Jedusor et découvrit une bague sertie d'une pierre noire aux contours tranchants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brut.

\- Un souvenir. »

Jedusor le dévisagea d'un air neutre.

« J'ai fini.

\- Alors on rentre ? »

Abraxas sentit la colère pulser en lui et envahir son visage. Tom était venu le trouver au milieu de la nuit. Ensemble, ils avaient dérobé les balais magiques qui se trouvaient dans la réserve des Malefoy et avaient volé jusqu'ici pendant des heures. Abraxas était ivre de fatigue, d'amertume et de douleur. Le soleil lui brûlait les rétines et les températures lui donnaient le tournis. Abraxas donnait tout et Tom rendait très peu. Cela le rendait fou.

« Je veux l'essayer, dit-il en désignant la bague qui était toujours dans les mains du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux trop de choses, Abraxas. Sois patient.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, Tom.

\- Maître, le corrigea doucement le jeune homme.

\- Maître », répéta Abraxas avec un sourire mauvais.

Tom fit rouler la bague dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Abraxas renâcla. Ses doigts tirèrent sur la chemise noire de Tom. Il s'attendait à être repoussé mais Tom le laissa déboutonner ses vêtements sans bouger. Les gestes d'Abraxas se firent plus lents, plus mesurés. Il fixait Tom, attendant qu'une parole blessante ne franchisse ses lèvres pour ériger une barrière entre eux. Rien ne vint. Abraxas soupira et fit glisser la chemise de son Maître sur ses épaules. Il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure la base de sa nuque. Là encore, il attendit un coup qui ne vint pas. Alors il goûta à sa peau. Tom avait la saveur d'un incendie. Abraxas s'enflamma à son contact. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, sillonnant une peau blafarde qui ne connaissait pas la chaleur. Ses joues s'embrasèrent quand Tom ferma les yeux, comme s'il espérait quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Quelque chose qu'il était le seul en mesure de donner.

Abraxas descendit encore.

Il abreuva Tom d'attentions sans retours. Il laissa courir ses ongles sur son épiderme, ses lèvres danser sur sa silhouette.

La canicule referma ses bras sur leurs corps délassés.

Dehors, les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter.

*.*.*

Abraxas se réveilla le lendemain matin dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrumé. Ses draps étaient froids, le lit vide. Il appela Tom à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Seule son Elfe de Maison daigna se montrer. Furieux, Abraxas la roua de coups et l'abandonna en sang sur le tapis persan qui recouvrait le plancher. Tom était parti. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer de lui, aujourd'hui.

Abraxas descendit l'escalier de marbre, les pieds nus. Ses parents l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux dans le salon. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils lui dirent. Il se mordait la bouche, visualisait en secret chaque parcelle de Tom qu'il avait découverte la veille. Chaque endroit que ses lèvres avaient embrassé. Il se demandait si ça lui avait plu. L'instant d'après, il se maudissait d'avoir cédé. Il lui en voulait autant qu'il le voulait, encore. Encore plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Il était faible. Et Tom n'aimait pas les faiblesses.

« ...conclu un accord avec les Rosier.

\- Tu entends ça, mon fils ? Te voilà fiancé avec Amara Rosier.

\- Pardon, Mère ?

\- Quel beau parti ! s'extasia Mrs Malefoy.

\- Très riche, assurément, compléta son père dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Et très jolie, aussi. Tu ne trouves pas, Abraxas ? »

Pourquoi donc était-il parti sans laisser de mot ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit au revoir ? Où était-il à cet instant ? Et avec qui ? Laissait-il quelqu'un le toucher comme Abraxas l'avait fait ?

« Abraxas, mon cœur, tout va bien ? »

Il avait besoin de lui.

« Par Salazar, Abraxas... qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? »

Il suivit le regard de sa mère et retint un haut-le-cœur en apercevant la chair gonflée et recouverte d'ecchymoses. Un rire, pourtant, enflait dans sa poitrine. Un rire si puissant qu'il en devenait démentiel. 

Il avait aimé ça.


	8. 8

Chapitre 8

La nuit avait tout envahi. Abraxas ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il pensait son insomnie liée aux douleurs de la dragoncelle qu'il avait contractée quelques années plus tôt. En réalité, seule la peur l'engendrait. Abraxas aurait pu hurler, il se taisait. Il attendait la Mort. C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Depuis son lit, enroulé dans des couvertures rendues moites par la sueur, Abraxas distingua à peine la silhouette qui surgit dans l'obscurité au beau milieu de sa chambre. Il la vit s'avancer sans être certain de pouvoir se fier à ses yeux, se découper au clair de Lune et, enfin, se pencher sur lui. Au moment où un doigt arachnéen se posait sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, Amara se retourna dans son sommeil.

« Suis-moi. »

L'ordre murmuré ébrécha le silence. Abraxas le vit se fissurer de par et d'autre de son lit marital, et creuser un trou dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses veines s'enflammer au simple contact de cette peau froide sur la sienne, de ce souffle qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa femme, et suivit l'Ombre dans les ténèbres de la maison. Elle se mouvait comme si elle en connaissait le moindre recoin, le moindre fauteuil, évitant adroitement les angles des guéridons ou les lignes flottantes des fauteuils. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, pivota vers lui, et empoigna la robe de chambre qu'Abraxas avait hâtivement enfilée avant de la suivre. Elle se pressa contre lui, dénuée d'impatience et pourtant empressée, le mordit jusqu'au sang.

Comme par réflexe, les lèvres d'Abraxas s'entrouvrirent, ses mains en cherchèrent d'autres. Comme par réflexe, la tension cristallisée dans ses épaules s'intensifia à mesure que son cœur chutait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte, attirant contre lui un incendie gelé. Il haleta. Un souffle glacial se perdit dans son cou. Une bouche froide échoua contre la sienne. Glissa sur son visage, se perdit sur son corps. Les gémissements d'Abraxas s'éteignirent dans le noir. Il avait mal d'envie. Il avait mal de lui. De celui que ses soupirs réclamaient, creusant une brèche de plus en plus profonde dans les limbes de la nuit. Il s'arc-boutait contre le vide, fléchissait dans la douleur. Il emprisonna une chevelure, une nuque osseuse, se heurta à une silhouette effilée, s'émietta dans des volutes pourpres et des larmes de sang. Enfin, son corps se fracassa contre le néant et ses cris s'enrayèrent. L'ombre se désagrégea entre ses doigts, la lumière s'alluma, baignant le séjour d'une clarté orangée.

« Tu vas mourir, Abraxas. »

Tom Jedusor, imperturbable, s'installa sur le divan où Abraxas avait pris l'habitude de feuilleter le journal, chaque matin depuis plus de trois ans. Il rajusta ses vêtements comme si ce qui venait de se produire avait eu lieu dans une autre vie, et le contempla d'un air amusé. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs s'étaient faits plus épars, ses yeux rougeoyaient d'un feu mal contenu, et les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, quelque chose qui éveillait chez Abraxas la subite et douloureuse envie de crever.

Epuisé, le souffle court et les joues rouges, Abraxas prit place dans un fauteuil en face de lui, les jambes croisées pour les empêcher de trembler, les lèvres sèches, barbouillées de désir. 

« J'ai voyagé. Longtemps.

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits. »

Tu m'as manqué.

« Et tu sais aussi que j'ai rassemblé...

\- Les Mangemorts, oui, le coupa Abraxas, les yeux brillants d'une fièvre à peine voilée. Je veux en être. Je veux t'aider. »

Encore et toujours. A jamais.

Le rire aigu de Tom érafla son amour-propre. Abraxas sentit la haine revenir au galop. Lui, qui, depuis longtemps, se contentait d'éprouver de la lassitude. Il suffisait que Tom reparaisse dans sa vie pour que toute quiétude l'abandonne. La rancœur se déversa en lui dans un déferlement empoisonné. Il voulut se lever, se jeter aux pieds de Tom, le renverser sur le tapis bigarré qui ornait le plancher marqueté, lui briser le cœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, goûter à l'arôme métallique de son sang, se fendre sous les caresses aigres de Tom. Encore. Redevenir son plus fidèle serviteur. Il resta assis, ployant sous le poids de ses méditations funestes. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui-même.

« Regarde-toi, Abraxas, si humain... si faible. Tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions en pensant qu'elles te protégeront. Tu te laisses bercer par des illusions. Quelle aide peux-tu m'apporter, toi qui te diriges inéluctablement vers la mort ? Toi qui attends qu'elle te prenne sans un mot ? »

Abraxas sourit, misérable.

« J'ai un fils, dit-il. Il entre à Poudlard bientôt. Il sera un grand sorcier. 

\- Lucius.

\- Oui. Lucius.

\- Il te ressemble.

\- Tout le monde le dit. Il te sera fidèle. Amara et moi y avons veillé. »

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Tom.

« Il ne m'appartiendra jamais comme toi tu m'as appartenu.

\- Je t'appartiens encore, souffla Abraxas, implorant.

\- Non. Tu es la chasse gardée de la Mort. »

Je te veux encore. Comme ce soir. Comme cette nuit. Comme toutes les nuits que je t'ai offertes dans l'espoir que tu me les rendrais.

« Je te donne mon fils. Je te donne tout. »

Je me livre à mon Maître.

Tom esquissa un autre sourire. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur le bras nu qu'exposait Abraxas. Une tête de mort et un serpent y apparurent, brûlant son épiderme. Il pouvait mourir en paix.

*.*.*

Abraxas ferma les yeux, insensible à l'avalanche de blancs qui embrasait ses rétines. Dans son lit d'hôpital, il se sentait partir. Amara et Lucius étaient venus le voir hier soir, pâles tous les deux, flous comme des souvenirs qui peu à peu s'effacent. Les Médicomages échangeaient des messes basses derrière sa porte. C'était la fin. La maladie l'emportait sans un bruit, dans un tsunami de souffrances qui jamais n'égalerait celle de son âme meurtrie. Toute colère le quittait sans le quitter vraiment.

Les rideaux de sa chambre se froissèrent sous la caresse du vent. Abraxas gémit. Il rêva qu'une présence le surplombait dans sa descente aux Enfers, qu'une silhouette sombre se détachait dans ce paysage lumineux, que des ongles éraflaient sa peau blême. Il rêva que des mains caressaient les siennes, qu'elles lui écrasaient les phalanges, qu'elles l'étranglaient peu à peu.

Il rêva peut-être de Tom. Des émotions contraires qu'il provoquait chez lui.

Il rêva qu'il tuait.

Pour lui.

Il rêva que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. 

« Ce sera notre petit secret. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture.   
> Je suis désolée pour la mise en forme nulle, je ne comprends pas bien comment ça fonctionne.   
> Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle aura pu plaire à certain.e.s :)  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


End file.
